The present invention relates to urine collection devices.
It has become common practice to obtain and analyze urine samples from patients for use in diagnosing the patients. Of course, it is necessary to minimize the possibility that the sample may be contaminated, else the laboratory results will be deleteriously affected. In this regard, it is desirable that only the mid-stream portion of the urine discharge be collected for analysis, since the initial portion of the discharge may be contaminated by the patient's body itself. However, such a procedure is particularly difficult for female patients, and the patient may contaminate the specimen or container during manipulation of the container in an attempt to capture the mid-stream portion of the discharge. Further, it is desired that the container permits collection of the sample without wetting of the patient's hands or the outside of the container during voiding.